Desire me
by ChickenCondition
Summary: Jamais Jonghyun n'avait été attiré par les hommes. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était les femmes, les belles femmes aux formes généreuses. Néanmoins les choses pourraient bien changer après une rencontre assez inattendue...


L'ambiance se voulait au rendez-vous ce soir-là. La boîte de nuit était plongée dans l'obscurité, du moins l'endroit où s'était réunie la majorité d'invités pour danser les uns contre les autres. De loin, nous aurions pu croire à un rassemblement d'animaux en chaleur. Les mâles dominaient la danse, frottant leurs entre-jambes en éveil contre les derrières ou les bassins des femelles toutes aussi excitées par ce contact à la fois intime et provocant. Seule la scène et le bar étaient éclairés et le spectacle semblait tout aussi ridicule. Des strip-teaseuses se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique, se frottaient contre des barres métalliques grises. Leurs mains, fines et habiles, parcouraient cet axe argenté et brillant comme s'il s'agissait d'un homme. Leurs caresses lentes et sensuelles se voulaient extrêmement réalistes, chacun des hommes présents pouvaient parfaitement s'identifier comme victime de ses douces tortures. Il y avait d'autres danseuses, qui elles, se mouvaient de tous leurs corps contre ces bâtons de fer. Elles étaient l'objet de tous les désirs des individus sans partenaires de danse, venus là pour assister à cette exhibition excitante. Le bar lui aussi était rempli de monde, où le jeu de séduction ne se faisait pas moins ressentir. Tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que chacun y trouve satisfaction.

Malgré tout, l'un de ses quidams en quête de sensations nouvelles n'y trouvait pas son compte. Des pimbêches, il en avait côtoyé des milliers. Des bonnes, comme des moins bonnes. Des intelligentes, comme des idiotes. Il avait tout vu, il était passé par tous les types de femmes. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Mais un de ses meilleurs amis « enterrait sa vie de jeune garçon », il se devait d'être présent. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était ravi de la soirée. « **Si je ne me mariais pas demain, je prendrais bien l'une de ses strip-teaseuses.** » Ne cessait-il de répéter, ce qui agaçait notre homme. Il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Les boissons n'étaient pas à son goût, elles ne lui brûlaient pas le fond de la gorge comme les premières fois, et les joints lui procuraient bien peu de frissons. Sa tête ne divaguait pas. Elle ne divaguait plus. Ah la première fois. Elle avait été meilleure que toutes les autres. Alors qu'il y repensait, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et séduisantes. Car oui, il savait parfaitement qu'il était un tombeur, un vrai. Il n'était pas aussi grand que ses amis, mais il était bien plus musclé. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient presque devant ses yeux tous aussi sombres. Dans ces prunelles noires se reflétaient tous ses sentiments. La joie comme la tristesse, en passant par la compassion, la pitié, ou même la colère. Il avait un visage plutôt carré, et très viril. En descendant un peu plus, on pouvait apercevoir ses épaules nues, bronzées à la perfection. Son débardeur laissait le plaisir à ceux qui aventurait leurs regards sur ce torse musclé voir ses clavicules, brillantes de sueur tant la chaleur était pesante, qui cachait jalousement un charmant grain de beauté. C'est devant ce petit atout que les filles fondaient. Elles y avaient toutes déposé leurs lèvres, leurs langues ou essayé de marquer un suçon. Le reste du corps du jeune brun était tout aussi désirable, son ventre marquant ses abdos, son bassin moulé dans son slim noir et ses jambes elles aussi dessinées à la perfection. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était tout puissant aux côtés des femmes.

« - **Eh Jonghyun. Tu dors ?** demanda un ami du brun.  
\- **Oui désolé. Je m'ennuie un peu.** Répondit l'intéressé. »

Pour ses amis, Jonghyun n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il était même le mec parfait. Mais il se lassait trop vite. D'ailleurs ce dernier fini par se lever du canapé qu'ils occupaient sur la mezzanine et descendit. Il cherchait les toilettes des yeux, quand une porte retint son attention. Elle était bien cachée dans la pénombre, et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il s'y dirigea, et ouvrit en pensant tomber sur un local de ménage. Mais il avait le vilain défaut de la curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il découvrit une fois la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une autre salle de fête, bien plus petite que la précédente, mais qui semblait tout aussi bondé et dynamique. Il décida de s'y aventurer, espérant trouver enfin du divertissement. Il descendit les deux petites marches de l'estrade qui suivaient la porte et se mêlât à la foule sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à ce qu'il y avait sur scène, ni aux gens qui le collaient dans l'espoir d'une danse avec ce charmant nouveau. Il voulait trouver un canapé avant tout. Par chance, il en restait un de libre. Il s'y installa confortablement et pus enfin regarder ce qui semblait tant rendre fou tous ses gens tourner maintenant vers la scène. C'est quand il n'y vit personne qui commença à se demander où il était tombé, mais toutes les lumières s'éteignant ne lui laissèrent pas le temps pour ces questions. La musique, qui s'était aussi brusquement arrêtée sans raison, refit surface. Elle était plutôt bien choisie, trouvait notre ami. Une lueur rouge fit ensuite son apparition sur la scène, reflétant une fine silhouette aux allures très félines encore noire. Ce n'est que quand le propriétaire de ce corps se trouva dans la lumière que Jonghyun tomba des nues. C'était un homme. Il était tombé dans un bar gay. Il respectait tout à fait cette orientation sexuelle, mais il n'était pas des leurs. Les hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Alors qu'il voulait se lever pour rejoindre la sortie, le jeune danseur présent sur scène le retint par une force qui lui était inconnu. C'est comme si il désirait le voir se déhancher, se caresser, et se déshabiller. D'ailleurs il prit son temps pour détailler chaque recoin de son anatomie. Ce danseur était bien loin de sa musculature de rêve, mais ses formes étaient tout bonnement divines. Ses hanches, plus larges que la plupart des hommes avaient des allures très féminines, et ses cuisses étaient parfaitement bien tracées. Lorsque l'objet de son attention se tourna, il put admirer ce magnifique fessier qu'il aurait bien touché. Tout à coup, il se ressaisit. Ce blond ne pouvait lui faire tourner la tête, c'était un homme. Mais ô combien il était désirable. Ses cheveux blonds courts sur le côté, laissant apparaitre ses cheveux noirs coupés à ras et sa frange bien trop longue qui se baladaient en rythme elle aussi avec les mouvements de sa tête cachaient jalousement son visage. Ce visage si ravissant et trahissant un très grand bien être. Visiblement, il aimait s'exhiber devant tous ses gens, mettant ses formes généreuses en avant. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Jonghyun, qui était toujours scotché. Pourquoi diable lui faisait-il autant d'effet à lui, le coureur de jupon ? En y réfléchissant bien, il se dit qu'il avait tout vu du côté féminin. Alors rien ne l'empêchait de faire un petit tour vers quelque chose de visiblement plus attractif qu'une femme. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il continua de se délecter devant ce garçon.

Ce garçon, quant à lui, se donnait totalement en spectacle à tous ses hommes présents dans le public. Il jouait de la tentation qu'il pouvait leur faire ressentir, relevant très lentement les bords de son débardeur un peu grand. Ses mouvements étaient lents, très précis et surtout, très calculés. Il remuait d'avant en arrière son bassin avec souplesse, tout en se cambrant de manière exquise. Comment rester indifférent à tant de beauté ? Notre brun ne mit pas longtemps avant de se lever. Ce strip-teaseur était définitivement sa victime du soir, et il comptait bien l'emmener dans son lit. Voir dans toutes les pièces de sa maison. Il s'approcha de l'espèce de scène en se faufilant entre tous ses hommes plus ou moins bizarres, et il put admirer l'objet de ses fantasmes au plus proche de soi. Le blond ne manqua pas de constater un regard particulièrement lourd sur lui. Un regard que ses yeux n'avaient eu l'occasion de croiser. La tête de ses « clients » il les connaissait par cœur, alors notre séducteur ne tarda pas à faire tâche. N'étais-ce pas ce garçon qui s'était délecté de sa meilleure amie bien plus d'une fois ? Oh si. Il n'était pas si inconnu que ça, finalement. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de danser, et un large sourire malicieux fit son chemin sur ce visage si fermé d'habitude. Les autres le savaient : c'était Le moment. L'un d'eux dans le public aurait la chance de danser à ses côtés le temps d'une chanson. Alors il se dirigea vers l'objet de sa tentation Jonghyun. Il lui tendit sa main. Ses doigts étaient fins et parfaitement manucurés. Jonghyun la saisit et se vit tirer sur l'estrade. Le danseur lui sourit de toute ses dents. Le brun put entrevoir ses yeux pétillants derrières les mèches blondes de sa frange. Tout d'un coup on l'assit sur une chaise et lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Il fronça les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension. Le danseur vint délicieusement s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa victime, posant une main franche sur son torse. Il senti tous les muscles en tension de Jonghyun, ce qui le fit sourire. Il releva son débardeur afin de pouvoir mieux pouvoir les caresser, les masser, les embrasser et les lécher. Cet homme était incroyablement habile, pensa Jonghyun. Il lui arracha plusieurs soupire de bien être, et son pantalon était de plus en plus serré. Le danseur le savait, il le désirait. Après une danse très exquise, il détacha son prisonnier. Les lumières éteintes il l'entraîna dans un coin sombre et isolé. Jonghyun était fou, il avait perdu toute bonne raison et toute retenue. Il n'hésita pas un instant avant de plaquer l'objet de son désire contre le mur et vint trouver son cou avec sa bouche. Son parfum était très doux, et éveillait d'autant plus les sens du brun. Ses mains relevèrent le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis et caressa sa peau incroyablement douce. Il devait le baiser sur le champs.

« - **Kim Jonghyun, je ne pensais pas du tout que tu voudrais me baiser un jour. **»

Sa voix le stoppa net. D'où le connaissait-il ? Il releva la tête et regarda avec attention son visage. Qui était-il ?

« - **Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? **, glissa de nouveau le danseur,** C'est plutôt étonnant. En tout cas ne crois pas que tu m'auras comme toutes les autres, je suis loin d'être abruti. Jonghyun dans un bar gay. Ça pourrait en faire rire plus d'un. **»

Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, Jonghyun détestait ça.

« -**Si je ne me souviens pas de toi, c'est que tu étais sans aucune importance. Et puis si quelqu'un apprend… Que je suis venu ici, je te jure que je te bute. **Finit-il par cracher. »

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le petit dérapage du brun. Et personne ne devait le savoir. Ce danseur lui avait fait perdre toute conscience, et il se dégoûtait lui même. Il n'était pas comme ça. Lui ce qu'il aimait, c'était les femmes, rien d'autre que les femmes aux belles courbes. D'ailleurs ce matin-là, il se réveilla au côté d'une de ses multiples conquêtes. Elle ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela, elle n'était pas jolie non plus. Néanmoins il avait multiplié sa fréquence d'aventure depuis l'autre soir. Inconsciemment il le faisait pour se prouver qu'il était un homme, un vrai. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il lui rendit de manière nonchalante, avant de se lever et d'attraper son pantalon. Il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ce matin-là il ne faisait pas très beau sur la capitale, il marchait vite pour ne pas se prendre la pluie en pleine figure. Ses idées divaguaient, Il repensait à ce fessier désirable, ce cou pâle semblant si pur, et cette façon de bouger ce bassin souple et habile. Le danseur ne cessait de l'obséder. C'était horrible pour lui. Quand il fermait les yeux alors qu'il était au lit avec une fille, il imaginait les mains de cet homme partout sur son corps. Quand cette pensée lui revint, ses muscles se tendirent. Il ne supportait pas cette idée.  
Un homme le bouscula, ce qui le sortit de sa guerre intérieure contre son obsession incontrôlable. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester. Mais ces yeux le stoppèrent immédiatement. Il était cloué sur place. C'était lui.

Il n'était pas si différent qu'à l'intérieur de son costume de scène. Ses formes étaient toujours harmonieusement mises en valeur et son allure était d'autant plus féline. Il avait mit sa frange sur le côté, Jonghyun savourant enfin ses yeux profonds et magnifiques. Aucun maquillage superflu, il était vraiment à tomber.

« **Eh bien, tu sors encore du lit d'une de tes putes ? **Ricana cet homme si étrange.**  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre bordel ? Tu me suis ou quoi ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que tes habitudes, je les connais par cœur. Tu pars en boîte draguer, tu vas chez la pauvre fille qui croit en une idylle possible et qui s'ouvre donc à toi, tu ne lui fais pas l'amour mais tu la baises et tu te casses sans aucun remord.  
\- Mais t'es qui toi bordel de merde ?! **»

Le blond éclata de rire. Décidément ce Jonghyun était hilarant. L'énervement de ce dernier atteignait son apogée, ce mec là était insupportable. Sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient si crispés quand son vis-à-vis se mit à tourner autour de lui. Les envies dominèrent la raison du pauvre Jonghyun et ses yeux dérivèrent sur les fesses du danseur, bougeant désirable ment. Le danseur posa une main sur l'épaule et le fit se retourner face à lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille. Son souffle éveilla les sens du brun. Pourquoi diable avait-il si envie de le baiser sur le champs ? S'il continuait, Jonghyun ne contrôlerait plus rien.

« **Mon nom est Kim Kibum. **»

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur notre ami. Il s'éloigna et le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Les souvenirs lui revint de ses années lycée. Il était le garçon le plus populaire et le plus désiré, et il choisissait soigneusement son cercle d'ami sur des critères bien précis. Kibum, lui, était très différent. Des kilos en trop et un manque de confiance en soi caractérisait sa personne. Jonghyun et ses amis n'hésitaient pas à lui mener la vie dure, en commençant par faire beaucoup de mal à la meilleure amie de Kibum. Il s'était moqué de lui durant tout ce temps, et maintenant il le désirait plus qu'autre chose.

Kim Kibum était satisfait.


End file.
